La magia no lo es todo.. sin ti no se que haría.
by Ryu-kun
Summary: Warning Yaoi.. proximamente yuri.. y romance entre animalitos magicos.. Sahoran confiesa sus sentimientos a ya saben quien..
1. Li Shaoran

Sakura Card Captor  
Historia alterna  
  
Capitulo 1  
La luna resplandeciente.  
By ryu-kun  
  
Yue..  
El guardian de las cartas clow  
El juez  
  
El que tiene dos caras..  
Yue..  
Frio y al parecer sin sentimietos hacia los demás  
Yukito..  
Calido y amable  
  
Dos lados opuestos de la misma moneda.  
He querido sacarte de mi mente.  
  
Desde a primera vez que te vi..  
He luchado en contra de estos sentimientos..  
  
Se supone que me deben gustar las niñas..  
He querido creer que Sakura me gusta  
  
Que es lo que debe ser..  
Pero a pesar de lo que me dijiste..  
Que es la influencia de la luna..  
  
Que es tu energía la que me vuelve loco..  
Ahora..   
No lo creo..  
  
Porque ya sé..  
Una simple cosa me lo ha dicho todo..  
Una galleta..  
En forma de osito..  
  
Una de la muchas que le hiciste a los kinomoto..  
Cuando tomé la mitad de la galleta..  
Pude sentirlo..  
  
Sentir que al igual que yo..  
Te sientes solo..  
Que has perdido algo muy importante..  
Y que no puedes recuperar..  
Por mas que lo intentas..  
  
Perdiste a al mago clow..  
Y yo perdía mi padre..  
Sentimos lo mismo yue..  
Y por lo mismo no te juzgo..  
Se como te sientes..  
Yo me siento igual  
  
Se que nunca seré Clow..  
Y sé que es posible que nunca corresponderás a mis sentimientos..  
Pero..  
No me importa..  
  
Yue..  
Estas muriendo..  
La energía de Sakura no te basta para seguir existiendo..  
No me había dado cuenta antes..  
Porque estaba confundido..  
Pero..  
  
Se lo que debo hacer..  
Yue..  
Tomame..  
Toma toda la magia que necesites de mi..  
No me importa que ya no pueda usar la magia..  
  
Si tu no estas a mi lado..  
Si desapareces..  
La magia no significa nada para mi..  
  
No lo hagas por mi si no quieres..  
Hazlo por Sakura..  
O por Touya..  
  
Pero tienes que vivir Yue..  
Te lo doy todo.. Toma mi ser..   
No te pido nada a cambio Yue..  
Por favor aceptalo..  
  
Acepta mis poderes magicos..  
Tienes que vivir..  
Si desapareces..  
Yo..  
  
Por favor Yue..  
Las lagrimas me traicionan..  
Yue.. por favor..  
HAZLO..  
Toma.. todo lo que necesites de mí..  
  
YUE..  
No quiero ser tu dueño Yue..  
Te sientes tan calido..  
  
Frio..  
Siento frio..  
Pero vivirás.. Se que lo harás..  
  
Estoy tan feliz..  
Que dormiré tranquilo..  
En tus brazos..  
Se siente tan bien..  
Saber que vivirás Yue.  
  
The end..  
  
Comentarios..  
Uff esto salió mas facil de lo que pensé.. Bueno Anduve revisando la serie de Sakura y si el Shoten entre Shaoran y Yue.. se puede dar muy bien.. Si es Shaoran el que le confiesa todo esto a Yue(Yukito).. acepta dar todos sus poderes a Yue.. Para que viva.. Y Yue se convierte en su guardían.. (O sea que Touya se queda sin Yukito.. Y Shaoran se queda con Yue) mmm no se si se convertirá en uan serie como Multiples problemas con el amor y la amistad.. pero lo intentaré.. mas Yaoi y yuri.. adelante.. y como se dice cuando dos animales magicos se aman.. mmm  
Dedicado a mi musa..   
~Owari~ 


	2. Yue

La magia no importa.. si t no estas a mi lado.  
  
Mi querido Shaoran  
By ryu-kun  
  
Li Sharoan..  
Descendiente de Clown..  
De la familia Li..  
  
Yaces en mis brazos  
Tan indefenso  
Como una marioneta a la que le han cortado los hilos..  
Tan debil..  
  
Sabias lo que pasaría si yo tomaba tus poderes..  
Pero..  
Aun así querías hacerlo..  
Querías que yo vivierá..  
  
Eres igual que el mago Clow..  
Pero eres mas pequeño  
Mas indeciso..  
  
No eres mi dueño..  
No de mi persona..  
De eso solo yo soy mi propio dueño..  
Li sharoan  
Tu eres el dueño de mi corazon..  
  
Cuando peleasmos..  
Me sentí mal por pelear contra ti..  
Y lastimarte..  
Pero sabía que vivirías..  
Eres fuerte..  
  
Siento la magia que tienes dentro..  
Apenas es suficiente para mi..  
Pero no te cambiaría por nadie..  
  
Duerme tranquilo Li Shaoran..  
En mis brazos estas a salvo..  
Y creo que lo sabes  
Te veo sonreir en tus sueños..  
  
Eres feliz conmigo a t lado..  
Aunque no te corresponda..  
Eres feliz..  
Por primera vez..  
Veo en tu rostro algo..  
Que se le podría llamar felicidad..  
  
Te voy a cuidar Li..  
Porqeu yo tambien quiero sentir lo mismo..  
Sentir ese calido sentimiento que emana de ti..  
Cuando estoy cerca de ti..  
  
Es tan reconfortante..  
Li Shaoran..  
Estaréa tu lado..  
Siempre..  
  
Con este beso en la frente sello mi promesa..  
  
************************************************  
¿Como?  
¿Estabas despierto?  
Eres un tarmposo Li shaoran..  
Descansa..  
Yo te cuidaré..  
Velaré tu sueño.  
  
El dueño de mi corazon..  
Yo seré tu guardian..  
Porque seinto llo mismo por ti..  
  
Comentarios:  
Dedicadoa Ariadna mi musa.. que casi siempre es la que me ayuda a pensar en los fics yaois.. Estee s para ti.. y tambien esta dedicado a Umi, cerberusmon y Cris_sama. 


End file.
